Meet Kurt
by inuharrytwiclique
Summary: After taking out the tires of all 26 range rovers from vocal Adrenaline's members, Puck and Finn go out for a bite to eat where Finn tells Puck all about a cute, blue-green eyed brunette 'girl' he's got a crush on. T for mentions of adult themes...sorta.


**A/N:**

**My last one shot went super well and I was so happy with the result I thought I'd see if it turned out better than the last. Yes, this is based on a song, an amazing song at that. I was actually going to use it in my main glee story **_**Gleeful Disaster**_** but I couldn't figure out the right way I wanted to squeeze it in but I love this song so I thought I'd make a one-shot.**

**Once again the song lyrics aren't in the story but it's based off the song.**

**Well, i finally got over my pride and got a Beta. She's lovely and wonderful. Thanks to xxXAngelDreamerXxx for just being so amazing!**

**SONG: Meet Virgina**

**BY: Train.**

I supposed if you really knew Puck and I, you would know why us sitting here, in the town's twenty-four-hour diner, would look like the weirdest thing on earth. Anyone that just had a passing glance at the two of us would probably just think that we were two teen age best friends that were running a late shift from our jobs or something. Nope, not after everything that had happened between us.

Puck and I used to be close, we were like brothers. We met in the first grade and had been together ever since. Sadly, he'd been great up until about seven months ago, give or take a little. Seven months ago, back when I had the hottest cheerleader in the school for a girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. The blonde had gone perfectly with my jock reputation. Then things got crazy when I found out she was pregnant. She had explained that even though we didn't have actual sex with each other, sperm could swim in a hot tub, which happened to be the place we'd been making out. Then it was about three months after that, after I'd been through hell and back with her, that I found out Puck had slept with her and that the baby wasn't actually my daughter and that the hot tub thing was all a giant lie.

Frankly, I'd always thought he'd given up our friendship because I joined glee club. That's when all of this craziness had begun. Glee club was all about being who you were and showing it through music and dancing. Kind of like show choir only cooler. At our school though, no one understood any of the low-class kids. Glee kids would get beat up or would get a slushie tossed in their face from just breathing. Puck hadn't been in the club at first, which is when he and my girlfriend cheated on me, but he'd joined later on.

Basically it had been a long and confusing road to this very point. To be exact, we'd just finished slashing the tires on all twenty six Range Rovers of our glee clubs rival club because they'd TP'ed our choir room and also because their lead singer was a giant ass, Jesse St James. He had been the down pour on my life for a while when he had wormed his way into Rachel's, a girl I use to have a crush on, heart. I had been jealous of him for so long for being with Rachel, but that was before _he_ came along.

Kurt Hummel. He'd always been there before, helping me and caring when I needed someone to care, but it wasn't until our parents got together and we moved in that I had really started to notice him. Well, at first I'd been totally freaked that we were going to be moving in together. You see, Kurt has had a crush on me for the longest time and that had made me quite uncomfortable, so uncomfortable it got to the point I screamed that his stuff was faggy and had gotten myself kicked out of his house. So it wasn't until I put on a red shower curtain, saved his ass and moved back in that I realized my feelings for Kurt.

He didn't know I liked him. It would take a lot of explaining about why I had shouted at him that one day and I was now suddenly changing my mind. For now I was stuck trying to get closer to him while he tried to keep a safe distance away from me in case I started to feel crowded again. It was funny how freaked out I had been about his sexuality before but now I lived to catch one of his smiles.

Anyways, back to the point. Jesse, Rachel's boyfriend had become her ex-beau when he jumped ship back over to the rival team, Vocal Adrenaline. They had put us all in a deep dark funk and Puck and I had taken it upon ourselves to defend the honor of our glee club by killing all of their car tires. Now we sat at this diner for a celebratory burger. The air around us was thick since neither of us had spoken to each other without being forced to in a while.

"So?" He broke the awkward silence and stuffed in a bite of his food. I sighed and popped a fry into my mouth. "What's been going on with you lately? We haven't talked in a while. Any new girls you like or are you still stuck on Berry?" I scoffed.

"No, Rachel's put our relationship through enough already, I let that ship sail awhile ago." He looked at me as if expecting more. " okay, so there is _someone_." I was very careful not to use any pronouns to describe the person. I wasn't a liar, so I wasn't going to tell him it was a girl.

"Oh, what's she like?" He prompted. I shook my head and stared at my hands. "Dude, come on! Quinn nags me every time I even look at another girl, and we haven't talked about this kind of stuff in a while so I need to live through _you_. What's she like?" I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my lips.

"Like no one you've ever met before." I answered honestly.

"Come on, I need more than that! Let's start with what she looks like." I figured I could get away with telling him a few things.

"Brunette, tiny and short, has the face of a puppy and sex god all in one, eyes a mix of blue and green that reminds me of the ocean and a sarcastic sense of humor that'll knock you dead. You definitely have to drink a lot of coffee to keep up." I chuckled lightly under my breath.

"Good body then?" I grinned and nodded. _If only he knew who we were talking about_. "Okay, now let's do the girly thing, what's her personality like, besides sarcastic?" He asked, finishing off his burger.

"Not girly but still feminine. Sneaky and playful," I started, zoning out a bit into a memory.

_It's been a week since the whole 'Fag incident' as I had begun to call it. I was still trying to get Kurt back on normal terms with me again, especially since I had started to like him as more than a friend or brother. So here I sat in Burt's mechanic shop. I balanced a wrench in one finger and waited for Kurt to get done talking to his dad about letting me spend the day working with him in the shop._

_Burt had been a bit sketchy about me since I'd shouted at his son, but he was trying to forgive me, only since Kurt had. I smiled when Kurt came back from around a row of cars. It was weird to see him dressed this way. He was so far away from his...normal style that I actually got scared when he came out of the bathroom this morning. He wore a weird two pieced overalls thing and an old baseball cap that I'd seen his dad wear before. Though I had to say, the hat look much better on him than Burt._

"_Okay, what do you know about cars?" He asked, motioning for me to stand up and follow him. We began to walk through rows of cars until we finally came to a blue car that was squished all to hell._

"_Um, I can drive one if that's what you mean." He snorted, actually snorted, at me._

"_First off, you've got a lot of learning to do if that's all you know. Second, I've seen you drive and I never thought I'd make it out alive." I pushed his shoulder playfully and watched as he got down and pulled one of those rolly things over._

"_Ooh, what's that?" I asked stupidly as if I were five._

"_This, Hudson, is the thing that is going to keep you form being too sore in the morning." He patted the flat surface of it and I crouched down next to him. "Okay, I want you to go under and tell me if anything is missing." I blinked._

"_How will _I_ know if something's missing?"_

"_You seriously haven't worked on a car before have you?" He asked in awe. I looked away in a pout._

"_Yes__but it caught fire shortly after, so I don't think that counts." I almost melted on the spot when he started laughing. The noise was like music to my ears._

"_First check to see if there's a blue springy thing under there." He spoke to me like I was five now. I blew a raspberry at him and followed his directions._

_After a while I got the hang of stuff and was working alongside Kurt with ease. At one point, we were looking under the squished hood and Kurt poked something that made the car squirt out a thick black oil substance at us. Kurt had tried to use me as a shield at first, but I was stronger so I could actually pick him up and move him as it sprayed continuously at us. Eventually it gave its last liquids and left Kurt and I standing in fits of laughter. I let my finger brush over his nose where a smudge of it had gotten on his face. It came off easily._

"_There, perfect again." I said lowly, getting closer. He unconsciously moved towards me as well._

"_Not as beautiful as you usually are." He blushed a pink rose color up at me. I had thought that would have been the moment that I told him I liked him but he pushed away too quickly. "Um, we should go back to the car." I mentally sighed but went back to what we were doing._

"Okay and what else?" Puck's voice brought me back to the present. I coughed awkwardly when I realized I must have spaced out a bit.

"Okay, well, stubborn is a word that comes to mind. I can't argue about anything with them because it has to be their way or no way." I carefully avoided the word 'he' again. "Gonna be a great parent some day and absolutely adores children." With that I was drowned in another thought.

_I blinked as I was pulled out of my thoughts as Burt's hand came to rest on my shoulder. I looked down, blushing, as I realized I had been staring directly at Kurt. I looked around to see if anyone had caught me. Burt stood over me, sipping his coffee and looking up at the small TV that was playing a basketball game. He hadn't seemed to notice my ogling over his son, lucky for me._

_We were currently at the hospital. It was one in the morning but we'd all rushed over here as quickly as possible when Burt had gotten a call that Kurt's aunt was having a baby. Kurt and Burt had told my mom and I that we could stay home but my mom had insisted that we go too. Now we were all sitting around, surrounded by the Hummel family, waiting for the chance to see the new baby._

_I glanced away from Burt and back to Kurt. The male soprano was currently in a heated conversation with one of his other aunts. I had already noticed that she wasn't the nicest person in the world and Kurt had told me to stay clear of her. I decided to take my chances and walk over to see what they were talking about._

"_I'm just saying, how are you going to be able to carry on the family name if you're with another guy?" She was saying. I blinked and stood next to Kurt. He barely glanced over at me before starting on defending himself._

"_There's always adoption." He said as if it were the simplest thing in the world, running a hand through his bangs. She pursed her lips and shook her head, using her hand to undo the perfection of his hair._

"_It won't be the same since the child won't be yours." I rose an eyebrow at her, wasn't she family? Why was she being such a__a bitch? "Besides, you're still young and in that experimental age. You'll find a good girl someday." He scoffed as she started to walk away, mumbling something about going to get coffee._

"_I'm not going to marry a girl and I'm still young, I'm not even thinking about having children yet." He placed his hand on his hips. _

_Just then a woman was rolled by in a wheelchair, her hair a mess and her eyes bright on a small blue bundle in her arms. His head followed them while they passed. He held one hand to his heart then and used the other to cover his mouth. I could see the melt down coming so I moved forward. I barely touched his arm and he turned and fell against my chest. I used my hand to rub a small circle on his back. I decided that I would get him out of her before anyone could catch him starting to cry._

_I moved us quickly through the hospital and through the doors to outside. After I found a bench, I directed him and let him sit and cry. After a few minutes he stopped shaking. He wiped his eyes and looked over at me with a smile. I returned it easily, liking the fact that I'd been the one he'd cried on._

"_Sorry, I just hate that woman so much!" I chuckled lightly. "But__"_

"_But__?" I prompted him, wondering what more there could be._

"_But she's right." My eyebrows crinkled. "It's true, she's absolutely right. How am I ever going to have a kid of my own? I mean, I do want kids, of course, they're squishy and cute and honestly the only regret I have about being gay." He looked down at his hands._

"_Kurt," I slowly let my arm slink around his shoulder. "You'll have kids one day. Don't worry about it, you'll get your own kid. You can do what Rachel's dad's did and get a carrier person." He laughed a bit._

"_A surrogate." He explained. I gave a small 'oh' and looked down at my other hand in my lap._

_I wondered how anyone could be so hateful to such a beautiful person like Kurt. His aunt was awful just now and totally inconsiderate of his feelings. Just because he's gay doesn't give her any right to make him feel bad. Then there were the guys that picked on Kurt at school. They were all just so afraid of what they didn't understand. That's why I was here now. I liked Kurt, a lot, and I was going to be here for him. I may not always be able to beat people up, because I couldn't just very well beat up someone in his family, but I promised in that moment that I'd always be there for him._

"_Boys?" We both look up to see Burt standing in front of us, looking between us skeptically. "Uh, she had the baby. We can go see her. "Kurt's eyes lit up and he stood, not letting go of my hand. Burt followed behind us as Kurt dragged me back through the hospital._

_When we got to the room, there a woman was holding a tiny screaming bundle. Everyone was gathered around and trying to calm the small baby. The baby's mother was crying and telling everyone that her baby hates her and how she's not fit to be a mother or something like that. The rude aunt that Kurt had been talking to earlier handed over the small shrieking person over to Kurt, saying she was going to try getting out something for the small baby. As soon as Kurt took hold of the baby its eyes locked onto his and the crying stopped._

_Kurt let out a half laugh half exhale of breath. He looked down to the baby and smiled. Everyone else in the room was just looking at him like he was a miracle worker. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face when the baby's mother and the other people in the room started to praise Kurt and tell him that he was going to be their number one baby sitter and other kind things. Even Kurt's evil aunt placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a little nod._

_Kurt looked up to me with a sheepish smile and I returned it. Kurt turned to let me see the baby as well. The little human being reached up blindly. I let her grab onto my finger. The baby's little hand was small and warm and felt a bit__sticky but in a good way. Kurt let out another laugh when the baby giggled. I couldn't help but think that__ one day, if Kurt'll ever take me, that maybe, just maybe, we could have a kid someday. Maybe it was getting ahead of myself since Kurt and I weren't even dating but I couldn't help the fantasy of having a kid with Kurt from taking over my brain._

"So this girl seems seriously special." I blinked and looked at Puck. "You talk about her like you used to talk about Quinn, maybe with a little more admiration." I blushed and looked down.

"Yeah pretty special person." I said softly, playing with my food.

"What about the family? What do they think of you, or have you not met them?" Puck asked, shoving in food until his mouth was full.

"I have met them, they're cool. And I'm pretty sure they like me for the most part." I smiled at my own joke. I lived with Kurt so I knew his family really well.

"_No! Finn! Come on!" Kurt squealed happily as I carried him up the stairs of the basement and through the house into the kitchen._

"_Sorry, you were standing in my way, so this is what you get." It was dinner time, and Kurt had refused to move out of the stairway because he was trying to talk to me about some sort of pop star that I had no interest in, so I had to resort to picking him up. Thank god Kurt was small and light and easy to carry._

"_Finn, put Kurt down and both of you come eat." My mom told me from the kitchen door._

_I looked around the kitchen. The room was filled with family members. Some of them were from my moms' side and some of them were from Burt's side. They all stopped to look at us when we came into the kitchen. The reactions were different between the two families. Kurt's family just looked at us with smiles and joy, like it was completely normal. While my family looked to my mother for an explanation as to why I was carrying my brother by the waist into the kitchen like we were__lovers._

"_Uh, boys why don't you come have a seat and eat." I narrowed my eyes at my own family of judgmental assholes and smiled at Kurt's family. The rest of the night went by without too many awkward moments._

_Then came the end of the night. Kurt and I had gone down to our room to get ready for bed and just chill while mom and Burt ushered the other family members out of the house. I wondered upstairs to get some water for bed and I caught something that my mom and one of the members of our family were talking about._

"_Carol, what do you mean you can't see it?" It sounded my uncle. "Those boys are obviously together!"_

"_Oh, Phil, stop it. Finn and Kurt are brothers and have been friends long before that. They are just close." My mom waved off._

"_No one can be this blind. The way they act towards each other and the looks they threw each other are not brotherly. They are together." My mom just scoffed at him. "I just hope you see it before something happens and they get hurt."_

_I shook my head and headed back to the basement without getting water. Kurt sat at his night stand mirror thing and was putting something on his face. He noticed my panicked look and swiveled around, his fingers still rubbing whatever cream he had into his skin. He asked what was wrong but I just shook my head and got into my bed, breathing hard. Was it that obvious I liked Kurt?_

"Finn? Finn! Dude!" I blinked when Puck snapped his fingers in front of my face. He laughed when I focused in on him. "I said, what about her friends?" I smiled again.

"Some of them are kind of jerks but others can be pretty cool. Almost all of them have their back for whatever they need." I made another sad attempt at hiding the word 'he'. Puck nodded and ran a hand over where his Mohawk used to be.

"So, how's the phone sex?" I nearly choked on air. "Oh, that's right you're afraid to tell her how you feel, so you're not getting any." My eyes were wide. I hadn't really thought about doing _that_ with Kurt before.

"Ha-ha, you're a comic genius." I shot at him sarcastically, sipping my drink. Though that did remind me of another phone situation.

_I blinked through the pitch black and reached out blindly towards my bed side table. I finally found my phone that was beeping and creating annoying charms in the dead of night. Whoever this was is going to be dead when I see them next. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, checking the caller ID. My eyes shot open and I glanced to the empty bed across the room before hurriedly answering the phone._

"_Kurt?" I tried not to sound too panicked, but it was three in the morning and Kurt wasn't in his bed. He said he was going out tonight, but didn't tell anyone where and yet we'd all let him go without asking him. Now I was beginning to panic._

"_Finn?" came a girly voice that didn't sound anything like Kurt's own feminine voice._

"_Mercedes? Where's Kurt? Is he okay?" I was now out of bed and starting to pace our room._

"_Kurt's okay he's just a little__well, here, I'll let you talk to him." I sighed. That was what I wanted, to talk to Kurt and make sure he was okay. There were some muffled sounds, and then Kurt's voice came through the receiver._

"_Finny?" I could practically hear the pout in his voice._

"_Kurt, what's going on?" I asked, running a hand through my hair._

"_Do you know that I HATE Rachel Berry with a great passion?" His words came out a bit slurred, and he sounded unstable. I sighed, remembering that Mercedes was having a party. Puck said something about going, which must've meant there was unwanted booze and Kurt must have gotten his hands on some. I laughed and sat on the edge of Kurt's bed._

"_Uh, why do you hate her?" I asked, becoming amused._

"_Well, for one she's just annoying and her use of vocabulary is stupid and her skirts are too short and she's just stupid." I smiled, not ever having heard Kurt after he's been drinking before. "And there's another reason but I'm not supposed to tell you!" He said in a sing-song voice into the phone._

"_What? Come one, man, you can tell me anything." I crossed my arms._

"_Okay, I'll tell you." I waited while there was just background noise for a few seconds. "It's because you like her." I blinked, confused._

"_What?"_

"_It's because I love Finn. Oh! But, shhh! Don't tell Finny, okay?" Then there were some more muffled sounds, and I could hear Mercedes fighting with Kurt to get his phone away from him._

"_Finn?" She said at last. "Um, look, I know that may have been uncomfortable, and I tried to get the phone from him before he could say anything, but you're his brother and you need to come get him. You can't let his dad or your mom know though, Kurt would be dead and grounded for the rest of his life. If we don't have our mall date next weekend I'm going to blame you!" That's when the phone connection ended and our call was cut off._

_After getting dressed and sneaking out I went to go get Kurt, who was in worse shape than I had thought over the phone. Mercedes thanked me and I took Kurt home. I smiled when he fell asleep on the car ride home. When he wouldn't wake up I had to carry him inside while still trying not to alert any of the parents. The rest of the night, once I got him into our room, consisted of a lot of puking and tons of apologizing from Kurt once he started to sober up. When he was finally done with all of that, he passed out and I hand to tuck him in like he was two. The next morning I woke up to a thank you note and some blueberry pancakes so I figured it was all worth it in the end._

I blinked and looked up at Puck again. He was just watching me with a smirk and a raised eye brow. I looked at him and his smirk grew. He shook his head after a while and looked down to his food again. There was some weird and awkward silence for a minute until Puck decided it was time to speak up again.

"So, does she have any weird habits, you know, annoying or otherwise?"

"Well, none that are annoying. I find all the habits to be kinda, I dunno, cute." I shrugged and another smirk graced his lips.

_I had awoken in the pitch black darkness to the sound of muffled, rattling metal. I blinked and sat up, rubbing my eyes and trying to squint through the dark and find the source of the noise. I begrudgingly turned on the lamp and once again found Kurt out of his bed. I flipped my phone to find that it was midnight. I knew he wasn't out again so I had to go search for him._

_My limbs creaked tiredly as I trailed my way up the stairs. I swore under my breath when I stubbed my toe on the wall in the living room on my way to the kitchen, where the sound was coming from. I rubbed one eye and turned on the kitchen light, catching Kurt stirring a spoon around in a small mug. He blinked up at the lights and looked over at me. When he saw that he'd been caught he froze and his eyes widened, like a deer caught in headlights. I couldn't help but think it was cute._

"_F-Finn! What are you doing up?" He stuttered over his words slightly as I walked forward. I didn't answer him on his question. Instead I looked into the mug, picked it up and smelled it; breathing in the strong smell of coffee. I rose an eyebrow._

"_I thought coffee caused a ton of bodily issues?" He rolled his eyes and snatched the mug out of my hands, taking a sip and wincing._

"_It does. I'm not drinking it because I like it or what it does to my body." I looked at him, confused, but he didn't notice._

_Instead he gripped the cup lightly and turned off the kitchen light before heading into the other room. I followed him blindly in the dark. I reached out my hands to stop me from running into anything. That's when I came in contact with something warm, soft and round. I froze and the thing I was touching tensed up._

"_Finn, could you, maybe, you know, stop groping my butt." I blushed in the darkness and rapidly removed my hands. _

_I mumbled something about it being dark and continued to follow Kurt's silhouette through the darkness until I was led outside. Light was suddenly flooded into my vision by the streetlamps. I watched, still confused, as Kurt walked over to the driveway where his unused car sat. It hadn't been used since, as Kurt explained, Burt had found his tiara collection. He was just the cutest person on earth. Can't you just imagine him in a tiara? Anyways, Kurt was setting his mug on the hood of the car and leaning against the hood. He then used his arms to hoist his small frame up onto the car. When he was up on the hood, he got situated and laid down flat on his back, holding the coffee near to him._

"_Uh, what are you doing?" He sighed._

"_If you're going to stay at least come here and be silent." I looked up and down the empty street before shrugging and going to lay next to him on the hood. It was silent for a while._

"_So," I whispered. "What are we doing?" He turned his head to glare fiercely at me. Then he sat up with a groan and leaned against the hard glass of his windshield. I watched in amusement as he took another sip of the coffee and scrunch his button nose in disgust._

"_If you must know," He looked down into the cup for a moment before speaking. "I'm honoring my mother."_

"_Huh?" I sat up, concerned._

"_When I was little, anytime there was a full moon, my mom would wake my dad and I up at midnight, make coffee and set us all up on the hood of dad's car. We'd all sit out here and look at the stars and tell stories and laugh. I asked once to try the coffee and I hated it, but only because it was so bitter, which is why I didn't put anything in it now." He looked away sourly. I let my hand reach out to grab onto his shoulder._

"_How many times have I not noticed this?" I asked lightly, thinking about Kurt sitting out here all alone._

"_I don't know. Maybe four." I nodded and looked down._

"_Is this why you're so cranky when you hear there's going to be a full moon?" It took a minute, but he slowly nodded. I knew something was up. My mom read those things in the paper, about the different moons, and each time she'd mention a full moon Kurt would become even more snobby than usual, especially to my mom. "My mom will never be able to take her place you know." He bit his lip and shook his head._

"_I know, it's just that I hate that we lost her. I feel like__" He broke off, bringing a hand to his mouth that housed chattering teeth. "I-it's my fault." I blinked in shock._

"_Kurt, it's not your-"_

"_No, it is! It is!" He exclaimed. His hand let go of the coffee mug and it clattered to the ground, shattering instantly, luckily not getting any on the young soprano. "I could have told her not to go to the store that night. I wanted her to stay but didn't want to make a big fuss. I should have- I should have- I-I" Now Kurt was full out crying._

_He had curled in on himself and brought his knees up, his head resting in his hands and fisting at his hair. I jumped into protection mode and dragged his hands out of his hair before pulling him to me. He dropped his knees and crashed into my chest, hands balling up my shirt in them. He was shaking violently and certain spots of my shirt were beginning to feel wet. I just sat there making shushing noises and stroking his hair with one hand while the other rubbed small circles on his back. It took a minute, but he finally calmed down and was sitting on the edge of his hood, wiping his eyes._

"_Kurt, nothing you could have done would have done anything. This isn't your fault at all." He pursed his lips in attempt to keep the tears down and looked the other way. "Come on." I chided him and tugged him down lightly by the shoulder until we were both lying flat on our backs. Within a minute I had Kurt laughing again and we were sharing stories._

"_You really said that to Rachel? She's really good, I don't know how we could replace her." I exclaimed, tucking my hands behind my head._

"_I thought you wanted her and hated Jesse?" Kurt glanced at me curiously. I figured that now would be the time to open up some, maybe attempt to start a working relationship._

"_Well, I do still hate that Jesse guy, but, I don't know. Rachel can be cool but I guess she's just not what I'm looking for." I took a deep breath and started to tell Kurt that I liked him, but he cut me off._

"_Oh, great! The sun is coming up and you still haven't told me your embarrassing secret that you said you'd tell me if I told you the Rachel stories." He turned onto his side and looked at me expectantly. I looked down at my hand and sighed._

"_Alright, but you can't laugh." I decided I'd tell him I liked him later. He nodded and put a hand over his heart while raising his right hand to show his promise. "Okay, um, well my mom was giving me my first driving lesson and I sort of, kind of, ranoverthemailman." I mumbled the last phrase as if it was one word. He blinked and shot up, trying to stifle laughter._

"_You," He coughed to cover a laugh. "You ran over your mailman?" I nodded and closed my eyes when biting his lip wouldn't work and the laughter spilled out._

"_But that's not the worst part." I admitted. He looked at me curiously, poking me and telling me to go on. I covered my eyes with one arm. "Well I kinda have a problem when it comes to any sort of__sexual activities." He shifted his weight and the hood of the car dented then popped back up._

"_What?"_

"_Well, I sort of can't control when I__you know__" He had a sharp intake of breath._

"_What does that have to do with the mailman?" He asked, eyeing me carefully when I removed my arm from my eyes._

"_It's pretty much the only thing that helps control__doing that to early." I sat up as well, expecting him to run away in fear at this point. Instead I felt a hand being placed over mine. I trailed up it to look into Kurt's eyes. "You don't look ashamed or mad or anything." He blinked rapidly._

"_I'm a bit embarrassed we're having this kind of conversation but__I think it's kind of__cute." He said the last word softly and looked away. My eyes widened in shock, but then I remembered that he didn't know I liked him, and snapped back into straight Finn._

"_Yeah, well, you try scoring when you can't even control it." I said lightly, feeling a ton better that Kurt didn't hate me for my mailman incident. "Quinn would usually just shout at me and I made Rachel cry once."_

"_That's terrible. See, girls are your problem, Finn. When will you realize that they are all just here to take over the earth and turn into slave drivers with green scales and fangs and start sucking on your blood at night." I smiled and ruffled his hair, knowing in that moment that I didn't just like Kurt, I loved him._

"So does she have any problems with any of your friends?" Puck asked, thanking a waitress as she handed him a slice of pizza. He shoveled it into his mouth, and the waitress refilled my glass of soda before leaving again.

"You have no idea." I chuckled to myself.

_My eyebrows crinkled together at the scene unfolding before me. I'd come late to glee club again. Not that it mattered, Jesse got all the male lead parts now anyways. I had followed the long path to glee, and was here about ten minutes late. When I walked in though I was surprised to find that there was a big scene going on. The entire glee club was watching Rachel and Kurt go at it in an all out argument._

"_Oh, get over yourself!" Rachel screamed at Kurt, and I took a step forward, my teeth gritting. The venom in Rachel's tone making me become angry, even though I had no idea what happened._

"_I'll do that when you get rid of those terrible animal sweaters and pull down your skirts, you slut!" There was a low 'oohh' from the glee club. Jesse shot out of his seat then._

"_Hey, don't ever talk to my girlfriend like that!" Kurt just glared back up at him, returning the look full force._

"_Like you have any room to talk with all of your tight shirts. One might think you're a gay go-go dancer for some gay club!" Kurt started in an argument with Jesse now._

"_Listen, you fag-" he started._

"_Hey!" I jumped in, all the attention in the room turning to me. I stormed over and towered of Jesse, giving him a fierce glare. "Just like he should respect your girlfriend, you need to respect my brother." It was Jesse's turn to take Kurt's stance and argue up at me._

"_You're just like him. You should get together, you'll have the most annoying, conceited, self-absorbed children in the world!" I didn't know what half of the words he said were, but I knew it wasn't good. I shoved him backwards and he shoved back until we were on the ground in a full fight, punches being thrown and blood flying. Rachel was screeching from the corner while Kurt was clawing at my back, trying to tear me off of Jesse._

"_Finn!" He shouted, and I stumbled away from Jesse, feeling good about finally getting to hit him. Mr. Schue sent Kurt and I out in the hall to wait for punishment. Apparently he'd arrived late as well._

"_What were you doing?" Kurt scolded, wiping a thumb gently across my chin once we were sat down against some lockers in the hall._

"_I was trying to help you." I said defensively._

"_Finn, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." I scoffed at him as he crossed his arms._

"_Fine, next time I'll let him treat you that way." His hand gripped my arm._

" _thank you." I blinked at him and smiled, nudging him in the side with my arm._

"_Anytime." It was silent for a minute. "You really should learn to bottle up some of that confidence of yours. It only ends tragically for me." He chuckled and rested his head against my shoulder. His head fit perfectly on my shoulder, another sign that we needed to be together._

"Dude, this girl can't be all good." Puck said, flicking a pepperoni at me. I pulled the circular meat off my face and set it on my plate.

"not all good, but just about perfect." He looked up with narrowed eyes.

"No one is perfect, not even close." I nodded.

"There's definitely the bad times, most of them heart breaking." My hand clenched the side of the table.

_All I could hear was a blind, deaf silence. The only sound was coming from my slow heart beat. Thing you should know before I tell you what's happened, Kurt and his Dad were really close with all the members in their family, even his evil aunt. It wasn't a very large family, but they were all very close and shared basically everything. Kurt explained once that they hadn't been so close until his mother died, and his dad realized that family is the most important thing. I'd spent more time with Kurt's cousins and aunts and uncles than with my own._

_That's why it had been such a shock when we came back home from school and found my mom and Kurt's dad in the kitchen. Burt was sitting there, eyes puffy and red like I'd never seen before. Kurt stepped around me and went over to his dad, concerned. His dad took Kurt's hand and explained what had happened with one of his little cousins. The young blonde girl that I had met so many times since I'd moved in here, had drowned in their pool. Kurt instantly went pale, not seeming to be breathing. Then he ran, took off out the front door. Burt pinched the bridge of his nose and my mom told me to go find Kurt. I could only nod and hope my feet followed the orders._

_He was leaning against his car when I found him. His breath came in short pants, and his eyes were wide and he was shaking. I walked over to him carefully and touched his shoulder. He just shied away from the touch, and instead moved forward some into the middle of the street. I made sure no cars were coming and went out there with him. The second I reached him he dropped and screamed, just let out a terrible gut-wrenching scream that shattered my heart. What made this seem the most real was that he was on the dirty ground in white pants, something I'd learned was a huge no-no. I sat down with him, wrapping an arm around him and letting him fall against me. There were no tears, but he was shaking. I would never forget that time around the house. For months you'd walk in and feel instantly depressed. It was scary to see Kurt so out-of-body. If this was how he reacted to his cousin's death, I could only imagine his mother's._

"Well, dude," Puck said, standing and handing the waitress his half of the bill. "As much fun as it is sitting here and watching you space out, I've gotta get home. My sister is having a sleep over, and I need to go make sure my room is in one piece." I nodded and stood as well, handing my money to the waiting girl.

"Cool, I gotta be home too." He smirked and walked out the door. I narrowed my eyes and followed him.

"Why have you been looking so smug all evening?" I asked, crossing my arms against the cold wind that hit my body.

"Nothing, just tell your boyfriend I said hi." He began walking away and to his car. I stood on the sidewalk my hands dropping to my sides.

"What?" I asked in confusion. Puck turned and began walking backwards.

"I know your little girlfriend isn't so much a girl." I stood frozen in shock. "Just make sure you don't wait too long to tell Hummel, 'Kay? I hear that guy, Sam, from the team is looking to scoop Hummel for himself." He said through a rolled down window as he drove by me. I stood in shock, taking in all the new information, mostly focusing on my new enemy, Sam. Then I decided that I wouldn't wait any longer. I rushed to my car, set on going home, rushing through the door and telling Kurt about how I felt.

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed and deffinatly go spam my wonderful beta's PM box with love. :3**


End file.
